El virus que lo amó
by lluviaalamanecer
Summary: Shintaro no se olvida de Ayano, pero aun así hay un molesto virus en su vida llamado Ene que lo hace seguir adelante. Aunque ella sufra también. (Shinta/Ene)


_"Porque aunque ya no seas el mismo de antes, sonreiré por acordarme de como eras en aquel entonces."_

Aunque estuviese en Junio, Shintaro no se quitaba la sudadera roja de encima, era su color, su nueva forma de vivir, su esperanza que mismo destrozada empezaba a rehacerse.

"Es lo único que puedo hacer para no olvidarla..." pensó en ella otra vez. Abrochó la cremallera, escondiendo así el negro de su camiseta. Ya no le gustaba ese color, el rojo le sentaba mejor. " ...Soy estúpido. " sonrió cerrando la puerta detrás de si. "No podría olvidarla aunque quisiera." bajó de las escaleras que daban al comedor de su casa sin prisa, al fin y a cabo ya no estaba solo. No, no más.

— ¡Amo! — Ene chilló como loca, pero él no le hizo caso.— ¡Si no respondes ahora mismo, haré pública todas tus fotos en facebook!— cruzó de brazos. — ¡Y ojo que son de las más vergonzosas!

Shintaro aún en su mundo asintió con la cabeza. No parecía escucharla en absoluto, la tristeza, añoranza y a la vez alegría l confundía por completo.

Ene sonrió de ello olvidandose de su enfado, aunque fuese apenas por un corto período de tiempo.

Por que por más que fuese apenas por un rato, Shintaro volvía a ser lo que a tiempos ya no era, Shintaro.

— Como veo que al amo no le importa, publicaré la foto en la que te sacas moquitos mientras ves un anime hentai.— sonrió pícara llamando al fin su atención.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Él levantó el móvil de golpe. — No seras capaz...

— ¡Entonces si que me escuchas! — reclamó dándole la espalda. — pero lo siento amo, ya es demasiado tarde. — sonrió enseñándole su página de inicio. — ¡Mira! Ya tiene 10 me gustas!

— ¡Ene! — Chilló desesperado, pero ella se reía más alto. — ¡Te mataré! — la amenazó rojo como un tomate.

— Es broma, es broma.— dijo después de un rato.— Es un montaje, mira. — explicó al final sin poder parar de reír. Shintaro era tan fácil de engañar... Y al pensar que antes él era único quien la engañaba a ella. ¡Incluso la ganó en los vídeo juegos! Bufo para si misma disgustada, aunque luego las ganas de llorar vencieron su testarudez.

Ojalá pudiera volver al pasado...pensó escondiendo sus lágrimas con una ancha sonrisa — hecho de menos los viejos tiempos, amo.— dejó escapar sin querer.

—¿Ene, de que hablas?

— ¡OH! de nada amo, de nada. — respondió con una sonrisa. Pero por dentro...bien, eso ya era otra historia. — Espero que no te hayas olvidado! — Cambió de tema rápidamente, no sería algo bueno que Shintaro la viese llorar.

— ¿Olvidado de qué ?

— ¡El circo! Prometiste que me llevarlas al circo, ¿te acuerdas?

— Yo no te prometí nada.— él dio de hombros, no le hacia gracia alguna salir de casa, ya lo había hecho suficiente por toda una semana.

— Entonces no pasaría nada si envio tus fotos en calzoncillos a los de Mekakushi dan, ¿cierto? — dio pequeñas vueltecitas contenta.— Seguro que ellos se pasaran un buen rato riéndose.

— ¡ENE! — movió el móvil de un lado para el otro dejándola mareada.

— ¡Amo! ¡ Si sigues así me dolerá la cabeza y ahí si me cabrearé!— lo advirtió, pero Shintaro no le hizo caso, aunque en el hondo él ya lo sabía, que sin ella, sin ese molesto virus, no sería nada.

Ayano ya no estaba, ya no había nadie quién lo soportaría tanto como a ella, pero aun así, estaba bien, estaría bien, porque al fin y a cabo ya no estaba solo, nunca mas.

Ene miró por ultima vez a los ojos Shintaro antes de cerrar los suyos propios. Se encontraba cansada de repente.

"Así que soy la única capaz de hacer que ese neet siga adelante..." Se acordó de lo que Ayano le dijo una vez, que ella no era egoísta lo suficiente como era Takane. "Lo siento Ayano, pero no soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para ocupar tú lugar" volvió a abrir los ojos pensado en Shintaro.

" Como Takane fui su rival, pero como Ene, estoy perdidamente enamorada de él. " concluyó "No se puede ser más egoísta que eso, ¿verdad?"

Sonrio de su propio pequeño amor imposible. Pero na pasaba nada, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, no era la primera que sentía eso. Pero aun así...

Ojalá pudiera decir que un virus no puede amar.


End file.
